madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
The Hidden
Plot Skipper is training the penguins to fight blindfolded and trust their instincts. Kowalski is having trouble with this as he thinks too much and analyzes every situation scientifically. Meanwhile, new neighbors have moved in and no one has seen them yet so Marlene takes it upon herself to go and welcome them with flowers and a cake. Everyone else is too busy to go with her except Mort, who was ordered to go with her because he was annoying King Julien. One of the unseen creatures gets Mort so Marlene enlists the help of the penguins. King Julien and Maurice show up to give the new neighbors the portrait of him. The creatures start picking up the animals one by one until it is just Kowalski. Kowalski puts on his blindfold and finally trusts his instincts. The creatures turn out to be chameleons who were just trying to invite the animals into their habitat. Transcript Coming soon Songs n/a Online Clips Episode Clip View Episode Nickelodeon Elsewhere *Link #1 *Link #2 *Link #3 Ipod File Click here Lists Operation Code Names (None) Rico Regurgitates *'A chainsaw' - To defend against Skipper who is training him. *'A Kendo stick' - When going into the unknown creatures habitat to rescue Mort and the others. Options (given by Kowalski) 'Kowalski's Inventions' . King Julien Saves The Day . Movie References/Parodies . Trivia *It is included in Operation: DVD Premiere *Private can't trust badgers and has a book on them with a picture with one on the cover. *Skipper has a Kendo stick that he uses for training the others while they are blindfolded. *This is the first mention of Manfredi and Johnson and the flying piranhas. In Ecuador, the flying piranhas got to them and what was left of them had to be buried with a teaspoon. *King Julien's royal portrait has him as a ancient Roman soldier and Mort as a little flying bird. *This is the first time the reptile house is shown. *Evidently, Skipper has dealt with unknown hostiles with tentacles and feet on a previous occasion. *Skipper counts Atlantis as a continent and points to its location on a map as being somewhere off the eastern side of South America. *The penguins keep all of their weapons and gadgets hidden behind a revolving section of wall. They include numerous black bombs, a grappling hook, a time bomb, a movement tracker inside a sardine can, goggles, binoculars and a flamethrower. The panel is controlled from a remote control button. *Rico has a bazooka. *Kowalski has his name engraved on his measuring tools. *Private owes Kowalski $5 for some reason. *This is the first appearance of the chameleons. *King Julien and Maurice know the Chameleon language, which is a lot of changing colors. *This episode shows that Skipper and Kowalski are almost exact opposites since Skipper relies mostly on instinct therefore he acts without thinking while Kowalski takes his time thinking and calculating before acting, much to Skipper's chagrin. Quotes Skipper: Pop quiz, troops. What can't we trust? Kowalski: (flipping through his notebook) Three-day-old stir-fry mung beans. Skipper: Right. What else can't we trust? Private: (holding up a book on badgers) Badgers! Skipper gives Private a questionable look Private:...Maybe that's just me. Photos Category:Episodes